


After the Madness

by ronniedae



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: A Little Bit Of Daddybek Kink Too, Aged-Up Character(s), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, And I Shit You Not, Fucking Finger Sucking, I'm Judging Me, It's Okay, M/M, Oral Sex, Post WTTM Sex, Rimming, Rough Sex, Smut, Spit As Lube, You Don't Have To Judge Me, oh and of course
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-19 22:31:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10649394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ronniedae/pseuds/ronniedae
Summary: Yuri opens his eyes to find Otabek smirking and his hand in the shape of a fucking finger gun.“Suck.”





	After the Madness

**After the Madness**

The door to the changing room closes and it looks like it’s a typical case of last one in, last one out. Otabek is shirtless; Yuri may as well be.

“It was fun to do that again.” Otabek sits down next to him, handing him a bottle of water. “We haven’t done that in what – nearly two years?”

Yuri has recovered enough to make a shaky attempt to sit upright. “Yeah… It’s a fun routine. Exhausting though.”

Otabek scoffs, “Well, you did add an extra slide.”

The response is a sly smile, “They’re fun to do.”

Yuri has always loved their easy kind of silences; they were fast friends and quickly grew accustomed to simply being in each other’s company. But right now it feels… heavy. Yuri can’t decide whether the weight is on his aching chest or whether it’s settled in the air as Otabek glances at him.

The stadium has gone silent, at least. Otabek’s reassuring hand gently placed on the small of his back led him toward the fangirls and paparazzi – he was used to darting away. Getting showered and changed and back to whatever hotel he was staying in.

It felt like an age; standing there and trying not to shout as he forced smiles and angrily scribbled autographs on pictures of himself. But it was almost worth it when Otabek slipped is fingers inside the tears in his shirt; rubbing circles along the base of his spine.

He couldn’t help but keep glancing at the clock approaching midnight; Welcome to the Madness was the last exhibition and the stadium has begun to clear, save for the rabid fangirls still pestering him. Then Otabek slipped his thumb down the band of leather pants, leaving him audibly gasping.

“Ah – looks like it’s time to say goodnight.” And with that, everyone started to say their goodbyes, leaving Yuri wondering how the hell Otabek could do that so easily, then – “They’ll be closing the stadium soon, we better hurry.”

Yuri nearly gasped again at the low voice grumbling directly in his ear, and allowed himself to be ushered in to the changing rooms.

And now they’re here.

Still drenched in sweat and glitter; make-up left rubbed down the side of their faces. Yuri had sworn he’d caught his breath soon after coming of the ice; but now seems to have lost it again.

He goes to say something when Otabek presses a finger to his lips, breathing a low ‘shh’ across the bench. They’re not even touching but Yuri can _feel_ him.

He’s not even sure why Otabek silences him when they weren’t even speaking, but he holds his breath anyway. Waiting for it – then it comes. A distant whistle and the jangle of keys, coming closer towards them.

 _Damn_ , they’re going to be chucked out without a shower and Yuri hates nothing more than leaning up against Otabek’s leather jacket when he’s covered in sweat; summer visits to Kazakhstan have taught him that much, at least.

Then Otabek takes his hand and swiftly drags him across to the showers; leaving the bottle cap bounce and rattle across the floor.

He puts a hand over his mouth and leans in close and offers another quick ‘ _shh!_ ’ when his reflexes leave his hand grasping the water bottle.

They’re both still and not even breathing when the security guard comes in to check the room is clear. Yuri pushes down a moan as Otabek’s lips press against his neck.

The lights click off and the door closes. Leaving them in a secluded darkness.

They’re breathing again; tight and heavy and chests pressed flush against each other. Yuri moves to break the sudden and clinging contact, lifting the bottle to his lips. But it’s not water he tastes. Instead, it’s Otabek’s tongue. Except, he’s not kissing him. He’s licking his lips and his teeth then he’s biting his chin and his neck.

“Knees.” The grunt is firm and demanding; Yuri complies.

He closes his eyes and waits for a cock to take up the space in his mouth. Instead, Otabek crouches down on his feet and delicately presses the tip of his index finger on Yuri’s already parted lips.

Yuri opens his eyes to find Otabek smirking and his hand in the shape of _a fucking finger gun._

“Suck.”

This time, Yuri raises an eyebrow. “Are you fucking serious?” 

Otabek leans in closer, he doesn’t take the time to the answer the question. “Suck.”

Hesitant, Yuri licks the length of his finger; gloves still on. He can taste the leather, and the salt-stained sweetness of his sweat. Otabek places a knee on the ground; steadying himself as he leans over to speak in Yuri’s ear.

“I said, Yura –” He nibbles his earlobe and the changing rooms echo Yuri’s whimper. “ – _suck_.”

He goes to swallow and Otabek grips his throat. “Don’t.” He bites his ear again. “Just, _suck_.”

He pushes his finger further into his mouth and Yuri looks up at him through half-lidded eyes as he finally does as he’s told. He sucks the tip of Otabek’s finger; slow and tender. It’s not enough.

Otabek pushes his finger in further; running it along the inside of his cheeks and along his teeth. Yuri is left breathless and _aching_. He doesn’t even know what he’s doing; on the floor of the showers, still holding the water bottle and he can’t believe he’s _actually fucking sucking Otabek’s finger._

Then Otabek pushes it down his throat. He can’t help himself – there was no warning – he gags and Otabek almost laughs.

“If you’re gagging from just my finger, Yura – ” He licks Yuri from his ear, down across his jaw and presses up against his lips; his finger still in his mouth. “ – then how are you going to feel about my cock?”

Yuri moans and Otabek finally takes his finger out. Covered in spit, he traces it down his neck and across his collar bones. He closes his eyes but he can feel Otabek smirking as he grabs the strap of his tank top; then _the bastard fucking rips it._

He rips the other straps too, and the top pools around his waist, leaving his pierced nipples exposed and puckering in the cool room.

Otabek links his little fingers through the rings and fucking pulls. “I’m glad you got these pierced, _Yura_.” He almost pronounces each letter of his name like it was an individual syllable.

He pulls again and Yuri cries out, knocking the bottle of water over. It seeps behind his back and leaks under his pants; he’s not wearing any underwear to fit in to them. He hisses at the sensation and Otabek takes it as an invitation to deprive him of his pants.

Yuri grabs his fists just as Otabek forces them down over his arse; “ _Don’t. Fucking. Rip. Them_.”

So Otabek takes his time, slowly peeling them down passed his cock and his thighs, over his knees and calves. He stops when he reaches his ankles. Then yanks his legs upwards; nipping and biting and sucking as he finally pulls them off.

He’s making constellations of love bites in between his thighs as Yuri buries his hands in his hair. Otabek lifts him up; bringing his tongue to meet the rim of his arsehole.

Whatever resolve Yuri had left has dissipated as he grinds in to the feeling, one hand grasping at nothing as he brings the other up to stifle his own moans.

“ _Beka_.” He manages in a moment of sense.

“What?” Otabek asks as he drags his tongue along the ~~the~~ length of Yuri’s cock. “Do you want more?”

He nods, bringing both of his hands to his mouth and Otabek unreligiously shoves two fingers inside him. He cries out again, bringing a leg up to steady himself on Otabek’s shoulder.

“I didn’t plan this.” Yuri doesn’t believe him. “So I didn’t bring lube, you okay to work on spit?”

Yuri nods, already lost in the steady rhythm of Otabek’s fingers slowly moving in and out of him. “S’fine.” His voice is shaking as he pushes against Otabek; desperate for more.

He doesn’t have to ask for it though, as Otabek takes his cock whole in his mouth. Yuri rocks against him for a while, meeting each thrust steadily as Otabek uses is free hand to squeeze his hip, pressing his thumb across his bone.

Then he’s suddenly relieved of all stimulation. Otabek is grabbing his hand and pulling him on to his knees again. He’s trying to find the words to ask why when the answer is already given.

“My turn.”

Otabek stands up – Yuri has no idea how, he’s certainly too much of a mess to do that at this point. Inexplicably, he still has his pants on. He sticks his thumbs in the waistband and makes quick work of removing them.

Yuri does nothing but stare; gasping, almost desperate for Otabek’s cock in his mouth. Then it’s there, almost down his throat and for the second time tonight Otabek has him gagging. Except this time he’s doing it himself.

He takes Otabek whole and unapologetically; he can hear him hissing and grunting as he grabs his hair.

“Stop.”

Yuri is quick to listen to the command.

Otabek throws him back, the positon imitating his slide from the ice, except there’s one leg bent back and the other is wrapped around Otabek’s waist, pushing the older boy towards him.

Otabek’s cock teases his entrance, and he can feel himself squeezing at the mere thought of it. He rolls his hips in an attempt to push him inside, but a firm hand on his hip stops him.

“What do you say?”

“ _Please_.” Yuri gasps.

Then he’s inside him; it’s hot and searing and so _goddamn fucking good._ Yuri is too euphoric to cry out in either pain or pleasure; too lost to even breathe until Otabek’s hand slipping from his arse and up his back reminds him.

Otabek thrusts harder and deeper, sending back arched and his head rolling back. He spots the forgotten water bottle and almost laughs in disbelief. They’re fucking on the floor of the  stadium showers and it’s rough and dirty and _Yuri fucking loves it._

It’s always been easy to tell when Otabek gets close, the rocking becomes shuddered and harsh. His hands grip tighter on whatever part of Yuri’s body he’s holding. This time, there’s one hand that’s now struggling to keep the steady rhythm of tossing him off; and the other is pressing hard against the small of his back.

Yuri is completely lost in the electric pulses ricocheting off every nerve in his body, and if he’s honest, he’s not even expecting it in that moment; he comes hard and quick. It’s blinding.

He’s still trying to find himself when Otabek moans his name and collapses on top of him. He shifts slightly; moving his legs to wrap them around Otabek. He’s tracing lines up and down his back, and just as Otabek moves to bury his face in Yuri’s neck, the changing room doors open. They both stiffen.

They’re still as they listen to the joyful whistle and the squeaky trainers move around the room; thankfully missing the showers and closing the door behind them. They both wait for the whistle of the security guard to disappear down the hall.

They let go of their bated breaths and look at each other; each reflecting the same fear of getting caught. Then Otabek smiles, and so does Yuri. Within seconds they’re trying to stifle the other’s laugh.

“We better find a way to sneak out, Yura.” Otabek tucks a stray strand of golden blond hair between his ear and kisses him softly.

Yuri hums against him, “Yeah… in a minute.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hate this and I'm sorry - at least it's not angst.  
> Big thank you to @llyn-on-ice for sparking the Yuri with nipple rings  
> And of course, @dizzytea for making sure they only had two hands and one cock each ;P
> 
> Catch me on tumblr, @seeyounextlevel
> 
> Ronnie x


End file.
